Universe's Child
by Brain Chain
Summary: Simon is a special kid. He and his Kirlia, Brat, have been selected to travel the Midocliac region filling a Pokedex. However, things are never what they seem. Many, many, OCs. T for violence and possible language. Ch 1: "Wait...I get a Pokedex...? What?"


Before I start, **bold means it's a Pokémon talking. **I believe that only people who know the Pokémon well can understand it, unless it has some other way of communicating, such as Darkrai from Rise of Darkrai. Since most Pokémon don't, only their trainers and anyone one close to them (family, close friends, etc.) can understand the Pokémon. Oh, and of course, other Pokémon.

PS: I'm using any OC that I create and feel like using, not just from Pokémon. If you role-play with me or something and notice someone you think you recognize, you probably do. Either way, even if they aren't from the Pokémon universe, I'm making them part of it. So they won't have any powers from the other fandom or anything.

That might be a bit confusing...There's going to be a lot of OCs. That's all. If you know any from another fandom, they don't have anything from there. Kay? Kay.

T for violence and possible language. NO SMUT. No pairings either, though I _might_ change this, I most likely won't. If I do, it's only minor hints that could be easily mistaken for friendship.

Chapter 1

"No! Stop it! Give him back!" The slightly chubby male tossed the Pokeball back and forth to his muscular friend, easily keeping it out of reach from the boy who jumped to catch it.

"Hehe! Can't catch Brat!"

"It's pronounced Brat*, a-and he's my Pokémon!"

" 'He's my Pokemon!' Lame!" The muscular one shouted, continuing to toss the Pokeball, "If you want Brat so much, then why don't you just take him? Loser!"

"I'm not a loser!" He clenched his tiny fists and sprung up once more, barely missing the flying object. The 12-year-old pulled a few strands of rugged chestnut hair out of his sparkling sapphire eyes that were tearing up at the sides, "Just...Just give him back!" He cried. The two bullies laughed antagoistically until an eerie voice reached their ears.

"What do you think you boys are doing?" A tall female figure shadowed over them from behind. Her voice sounded so inhuman that it made them imagine someone slowly being consumed by a Haunter and having the soul burned by a thousand Chandelure. The aura she gave off didn't help either.

"S-Samantha...!"

"N-nothing!"

"Nothing? Then why are you playing catch with my little brother's Pokémon?"

"W-we were just- um..."

"Polishing it off!"

"And using the air to help!"

"You were? Oh, such lovely little darlings...Then perhaps you'd like to give it back...Perferably _before_ a certain Bannette has an "accident" with two young boys who decided it was a good idea to mess with a gym leader's little brother..."

"R-right, yes ma'am!" The chubby one tossed the ball at Samantha then stormed off, his friend following. She caught it and- as soon as they were out of sight- brought back her normal happy aura, "What's with those guys anyway? It's almost like they _want _to be my next supply of red paint."

"I...Don't know..."

"You need to start telling my when they're picking on you. They might do it less if you did."

"Sorry..."

"Nevermind that. Mom and Dad have a surprise for you. That's why they sent me to come get you."

"What's the surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"I guess not..."

"Then come on. And bring Brat out too, he'll want to hear this."

"I can't...Mark's Amoongus put him to sleep..."

"Oh. Well then I guess we should head to the Pokémon Center," Sammy spoke with a calm, cheery tone. Simon followed his sister as they made their way to the bright orange building. What's so important that they sent her to get him?

What could possibly be so surprising?

* * *

A Pokémon journey, that's what.

Professor Berry had apparently looked over the grades of all the kids at his school, along with their attitudes, and he had been the best candidate for the job.

"Simon." His father greeted him as the three entered the living room.

His mom stood up, "You know professor Holly Berry."

"You can all call me Holly!" She nodded reassuringly, "Youngest professor in the Midocliac region!"

"Seventeen, wasn't it?"

"Yup! And I've chosen your kid as the one who will get to travel the region, filling up his brand new Pokedex!"

"Wait...I get a Pokedex...? What?"

"Let me explain. As you know, I am a professor that studies Pokémon. My area of expertise is the relations between Pokémon and objects. You might know that too. I bet you didn't know that each professor must get a Pokedex filled with entries of Pokémon from that region. We also try to get as many Pokedex entries from other regions as possible. Most professors are too busy with their research to do it themselves, so instead they select someone to do it for them. I wanted to know if you'd do it for me, Simon."

"Aren't you supposed to pick a 10-year-old on their birthday?"

"That's been the tradition, however recently things have been getting...interesting."

"Interesting?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"An organization by the name Team Shadow has been beating up weak trainers and stealing their Pokémon. I couldn't possibly sent a 10-year-old into that!"

His father butted in, "You're turning 13 next week, so your mother and I thought you can handle some thugs."

"Yeah, with your sister being a gym leader and all, I'd thought you might be able to handle your own. I've seen you battle, and you're not bad!"

"I...um..."

"So what do ya say? Will ya do it?"

"I...I guess...B-but what if they-" Simon shriveled up into a ball from all the attention being given to him.

"Great! Come back to my lab and I'll get you started!" Holly popped out of her chair and sprung through the door, happy as could be.

* * *

The lab looked less like a lab and more like an apartment store to be honest.

"Professor Berry?" It was really hard to find her among all the clutter.

"Right her!" The girl popped up from behind a mound of Elixers.

"What are you doing...?"

"I'm trying to discover a Ghost-type Eevee!"

He looked over at the eager little Eevee who was nawing on a dusk stone, "Did my sister put you up to this?"

"...Maybe."

**"I don't think it's working."**

Holly shifted her gaze onto Brat, "Quick! Give this to your Kirlia!" She took the wet dusk stone and practically threw it to said Kirlia.

Brat caught the stone and looked at it questionably, **"What's this supposed to do?"**

"Aww...Nothing's happening..."

"What's supposed to happen?"

"A guy passed through town about half an hour ago with a very unusual Pokémon. Said he used a Dusk Stone on his Kirlia and it evolved! Oh well."

"Um...Sorry it took so long...I had to pack up my stuff and mom wanted to make arrangements for me to say in the next town over."

"It takes tow hours to do all that?"

"The hotel was really booked..."

"Welp! I see you got your starter already! Now do you want a purple or blue Pokedex?"

"Um...Purple?"

"Right!" Professor Berry flung open a small drawer and filed through its componets, "Here we are! One purple Pokedex!" She tossed it toward Simon. He clumsily fiddled a bit but eventually caught it, then re-adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"Th-thank you very much."

"Right then, I guess we should exchange Xtraceiver numbers!"

After doing so and bidding fair-wells, the professor yelled to him that her assistant was also in the next town over, and to tell her that the professor wants the status on her female Gallade.

"Female Gallade?" Brat's ears perked up as his trainer spoke.

"Yeah! She had a Kirlia too, and she was fighting Team Shadow when all of a sudden it started evolving! I wish I could've seen the look on her face when she found out if was a Gallade! I still want to know how it's even possible if she doesn't remember any Dawn Stones being around!"

"I...Don't know..."

"Anyway, my assistant's name is Tiana. She's obsessed with tiaras, so she'll probably be pretty easy to spot. Such a girly girl! Her lab coat's even pink! _Pink!_"

"Well...I think I should go now..."

"Right, good luck!"

"Thanks."

As he left to the outside world, something caught his vision. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something rush by a few yards a way; too ungodly fast to tell exactly what, but it somewhat resembled a humanoid...Somewhat...

* * *

*Pronounced "Brought," Russian for 'Brother'

Welp, that' chapter one! Reviews are always welcome, flames (that aren't useful in any way and simply say things like "lul u suc") will be used to fuel the fire that burns the ones who created them!


End file.
